


100 Ways

by Logical Prince of Moral Anxiety (StarChild8)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fem!Patton - Freeform, Fem!Remus - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, Mild Blood, idek what time period i set this in, its a mess, mentions of being burned, nonbinary!deceit, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild8/pseuds/Logical%20Prince%20of%20Moral%20Anxiety
Summary: This is a mess and idek how to describe it. A song fic based off 100 Ways by Jackson Wang
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 6





	100 Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should add any other trigger warning tags please

As the moon hung high in the sky, four hooded figures stood around an unmarked grave on the ground. The entire area around them for miles had evidence of a battle. Weapons and armor laid about yet to be picked up. Several bodies were strewn about unburied and rotting. Scorch marks littered the ground. The scent of smoke and blood lingered in the air.

One figure crouched down and began to draw symbols in the dirt of the grave. Their burned hand lightly pushed the dirt aside to make swirls. As they worked, the others began chanting in unison. Their voices were soft but strong. The words were indistinguishable as the wind carried the noise away. A cool chill swept through the air bringing in fog.

Once they were done with the symbols, the person stood up. They joined the chanting. In sync with one another, each made hand signals. The movements were swift, sharp and fluid all at once. Each person focused their energy on the grave before them. They could slowly feel their life forces being drawn out. It was a small price to pay. Half of their lives for his.

The fog began to swirl around the grave as though it were dancing. The earth trembled beneath their feet, but they stood their ground. A low rumble sounded. Finally, the earth of the grave broke open. The hooded figures lower their arms as he rose up from inside in all his former glory.

General Logan Conroy.

_You turn over the hourglass  
The sand is falling down to fast  
Oh, it’s too fast for you  
Oh, you  
Don’t waste your love, just let it last  
‘Cause once it’s gone it’s never coming back  
It’s true_

Logan felt something… change… He couldn’t remember what happened. Yet he knew something was different. He opened his eyes to look around him. His green eyes taking in the battlefield that stretched out for miles first. Then he focused on those surrounding him. They lowered their hoods.

To his front right was Roman. He looked almost the same as he last remembered except now Roman looked worn down and tired. A long cut nearly healed ran down from his forehead to just before the jawline. Across from Roman to Logan’s front left was Remus. Her black hair was shorter than it used to be and looked uneven. Cuts and bruises littered her face. Next to her on his back left side was Patton. She by far was the one who looked like they hadn’t changed at all. Bags hung below her purple eyes which were filled with sadness. And then there was Dolos. Dolos’ appearance took Logan by surprise. Their face, hands and other exposed skin were covered in burn marks. A bandage wrapped around their head covering their left eye.

Suddenly the memories came back. The final battle. Roman and Remus had fought side by side defending one another. They always made a strong duo. The pair had taken to fighting on the left side of the field. Logan and Dolos had taken the right. He remembered watching his men fall one after another as the enemy kept coming. He remembered losing sight of Dolos amongst the battle. Meanwhile, Patton was left a mile behind to care for the previously wounded. But what happened exactly? He had to remember. He had to.

_Could you love me the same?  
Tell me what makes you stay_

_There’s a hundred ways to leave a lover  
Leave a lover, leave a lover  
Hundred ways to leave a lover  
Leave a lover, leave a  
There’s a hundred ways to leave a lover  
I won’t wait a minute longer  
Hundred ways to leave  
But I’m the only one you need_

The four began to walk in a circle around Logan. Patton was the first to step forward. She began to fasten an arm band on his right. He wasn’t sure where she got it from. Roman started to work on his left arm band. The brunette finally took notice of his appearance. His clothes were dirty and his armor was missing. He couldn’t tell what his hair looked like, but he was sure it was a mess.

Remus knelt down and grabbed one of his legs. She propped it up on her knee. Her slender finger made quick work of putting on one leg guard before moving to the other. Dolos closed Logan’s shirts. They took a shoulder plate out from underneath their cloak. Reaching around with the help of Roman, they put it on him.

Logan stood still and let them work. He moved as they wanted him to. They busied themselves with making him look presentable. He was still confused. He wanted to ask what happened. The words died on his tongue. No one had said a word since he had awoken. He wasn’t sure if he was willing to break the silence. If he was willing to find out the truth.

Now that he was thinking of it, he couldn’t even remember what the battle was over? A kingdom feud most likely. It’s alway a kingdom feud. He was… What was he doing? He felt his memory slip. Logan focused everything on remembering. The memories trickled in.

A rival kingdom had wanted to take over. They were defending the land and throne. The enemy had the upper hand. This battle was only several miles from the castle.

Logan remembered pain. An absolutely horrible pain that cut through him from his back. He remembered falling. Blood pooled around him. Then darkness. Vast darkness before waking up here.

_It’s the final curtain call  
But if you’re ready, I will give my all  
For you, for you  
Let them say it how they want  
If I can love you good, it’s no one’s fault  
Oh_

“Virgil. How is Virgil?” Logan’s voice was hoarse and rough.

Virgil Curran was the only son of King Thomas Sanders and heir to the throne albeit through adoption. Both would have been at the castle. Based on the state of the battlefield and how his friends looked, Logan was sure the news wasn’t good. He knew he should be worried for both Thomas and Virgil- and he was- but Virgil… Virgil was always his top priority. The two were lovers. As much as Logan cared for his king, he would have defended Virgil first in any instant.

Patton shook her head and began to walk towards where the castle was beyond a forest. Roman and Remus shot him sad looks. The pair followed after her leaving Logan alone with Dolos. The short blonde smiled sadly, “We’ll take you to him.”

The words and their meaning weren’t what Logan hoped for. Dread pooled in his stomach. Mindlessly he followed after everyone. The walk felt like a trance. He could barely register trees, bodies and everything else as he went on. His vision was hazy as everything blurred together.

Eventually the group came upon a beautiful tree. It had flowers blossoming on it. It stood out as an exact opposite to the bleak forest around it. At the roots of the grave was a makeshift gravemarker out of some broken wood planks. As Logan approached, he read Virgil’s name scratched into the wood.

Waves of nausea rolled over the brunette. Tears pricked at his eyes. This couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t. This was just a horrible nightmare. Or maybe this was hell. But whatever it was, it wasn’t real. Virgil wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be.

_Could you love me the same?  
Tell me what makes you stay_

_There’s a hundred ways to leave a lover  
Leave a lover, leave a lover  
Hundred ways to leave a lover  
Leave a lover, leave a  
There’s a hundred ways to leave a lover  
I won’t wait a minute longer  
Hundred ways to leave  
But I’m the only one you need_

Dolos quickly made their way to the grave. Just as before, they drew symbols into the dirt. Remus and Patton took up their spots next to it. They began chanting once more. The final pieces clicked. Logan had died and the others revived him. They gave up half their lives for him. And now they wanted to give up the other half to revive Virgil for him. Roman guided Logan to join the circle. The two joined in the chanting.

After Dolos finished the symbols, they stood back to join in as well. Fog rolled in again covering the area and obscuring the grave. The five started the hand motions. Logan poured every ounce of his being into the words as he recited them. His green eyes watched the fog curl around the gravemarker. As the earth shook, he closed them. He could hear rumbles and dirt shifting.

When he heard the sounds of bodies hitting the ground, he opened his eyes once more. The fog began to gather directly above the grave, taking away his friends’ bodies with it. He saw the ground crack and split open. After the smoke dissipated, Virgil stood before him.

Virgil looked magnificent as always. His shoulder length red hair pulled half back. His grey eyes closed. His freckles stood out against his pale skin. His lips drawn into a slight frown.

“Virgil…”

The red head opened his eyes and smiled at Logan.

_I’m the only one that you need  
I’m the only one that you need  
I’m the only one that you need_

He shrugged off the purple cloak draped over his shoulders. Logan watched as the other began walking towards him. After a few steps, Logan began to do the same. They circled around each other for a brief second taking in one another.

_There’s a hundred ways to leave a lover  
Leave a lover, leave a lover  
Hundred ways to leave a lover  
Leave a lover, leave a  
There’s a hundred ways to leave a lover  
I won’t wait a minute longer  
Hundred ways to leave  
But i’m the only one you need_

Finally they stopped moving, standing face to face. Logan reached out first and twirled Virgil around. Instinctively, the other raised one arm up and one arm out. Dancing had always been one of their favorite activities. Logan matched Virgil’s arms before lowering his raised arm down and wrapping it around Virgil’s waist. His other reached up to hold Virgil’s hand that was raised. Virgil’s empty hand lowered to take ahold of the hand Logan had on his waist.

Logan turned Virgil around once more to face him again. He released Virgil’s hands. One arm swooped down to scoop Virgil up. He spun them around in a circle a few times. The brunette stopped the spinning when he dipped Virgil down. Their faces mere inches apart. They could feel each other’s breaths on their face.

They closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft and gentle. They didn’t need to use words to communicate how much they missed one another. Logan pulled away, resting their foreheads together. They stood still like that for a few moments before Logan stood up straight. He pulled Virgil close. The redhead rested his head against the other’s shoulder. Their arms wrapped tightly against one another.

_I’m the only one that you need  
I’m the only one that you need_

The two both knew that the resurrected never stay themselves for very long. It was only a matter of time before Logan began to become cold hearted. So instead he made another set of hand motions. These would release Virgil’s and his spirit to be free together in the afterlife. A chill ran down his spine as the fog returned for the final time. Virgil placed his hands on Logan’s cheeks and pulled him in close for a final kiss before the after life.

The fog swept around them, curling against them. It surrounded them completely. As it disappeared, so did they.


End file.
